Hecarim
|-|Hecarim= |-|Arcade Hecarim= |-|Worldbreaker Hecarim= Summary Hecarim is an armored colossus who charges from the Shadow Isles at the head of a deathly host of spectral horsemen to hunt the living. A monstrous fusion of man and beast, cursed to ride for eternity, Hecarim revels in slaughter and crushing souls beneath his armored hooves. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | Low 6-B | At least High 6-A Name: Hecarim, the Shadow of War Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (At least several hundred years old) Classification: Specter (Formerly human), Vanguard of the Shadow Isles, Arcade Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 7, and 8 long as the Black Mist exists, he will be reborn indefinitely), Skilled in virtually every form of combat and warfare known to man, Skilled glaive wielder, Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Soul absorption, Summoning (Spectral soldiers), Teleportation (Via the Black Mist) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions) | Small Country level (Can fight on par with the Battle Bosses, Comparable to Arcade Miss Fortune) | At least Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Worldbreaker Trundle, who froze all of the oceans of Runeterra solid) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (At least comparable to if not superior to fodder ghouls that can tag Olaf, Comparable to Thresh, Kept up with Kalista), Higher with Devastating Charge Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 | At least Class 1 | Class G (His sheer size alone warrants this, he dwarfs pyramids) Striking Strength: Small Town Class | Small Country Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Small Country level | At least Multi-Continent level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with glaive, higher with soul magic | Hundreds of meters via size, likely planetary Standard Equipment: Glaive, Scythe Intelligence: High (Highly skilled in combat, Easily mastered virtually every form of combat and warfare known to man) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Warpath:' Hecarim gains bonus movement speed as bonus attack damage. *'Rampage:' Hecarim cleaves nearby enemies, dealing physical damage, reduced to 66% against minions. If Hecarim damages at least one enemy with Rampage, he reduces its base cooldown on subsequent casts by 1 for 8 seconds, stacking up to twice for a minimum cooldown of 2 seconds. *'Spirit of Dread:' Hecarim surrounds himself with the spirit of dread for 4 seconds, dealing magic damage per second to all enemies within its reach. While Spirit of Dread is active, Hecarim is healed for 20% of the damage taken by enemies from any source within the area, capped from minions and monsters. *'Devastating Charge:' Hecarim is temporarily ghosted and gains bonus movement speed for 4 seconds, beginning at 25% and increasing to 75% over 3 seconds. While Hecarim is charging, his next basic attack gains bonus range and causes him to ash to his target, knocking them back, and dealing physical damage, ending its effects in the process. *'Onslaught of Shadows:' Hecarim summons spectral riders and dashes in the target direction with them unstoppably, dealing magic damage to all enemies in their path. Enemies within range of where Hecarim stops are also made to flee from him, also gradually slowing them over the duration. This slow cannot be reduced. The wave of spectral riders travels through Onslaught of Shadows's full length, regardless of where Hecarim himself stops. Key: Base | Arcade Hecarim | Worldbreaker Hecarim Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Summoners Category:Evil Characters Category:Undead Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Magic Users Category:Speedsters Category:Traitors Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Immortals Category:Spear Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Madness Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6